The invention concerns an apparatus for discharging sprays or mists, comprising an oscillating fire burner to which is connected a resonator, into which a supply line for the mist material opens and which projects into a first pipe of a mist pipe, as well as a mist pipe for such an apparatus.
Such apparatus are utilized for discharging active ingredients (preparations) with different carrier materials. The carrier material serves to discharge the entrained active ingredient, for example, insecticides, fungicides, pesticides, disinfecting agents, in mist form (aerosols). As a carrier material water is frequently used. The use of aqueous active ingredient mixtures (preparation mixtures), in the following referred to as mist material, with water as a carrier material is critical when a conventional mist pipe is used. When misting with such a mist pipe, a very broad droplet spectrum is generated with a high proportion of large droplets that are not able to float.
The invention has the object to design the apparatus of the aforementioned kind and the mist pipe of the aforementioned kind in such a way that a proper misting action of the water with the active ingredient is ensured.